Falling Like The Fahrenheit
by Tw1 Spark1e
Summary: What I couldn't get off my mind that Princess Celestia possibly already knew about was the accidental death of my younger sister. And both me and Shining swore it in secret to my own teacher in veritas that we would not tell our parents or any other family members that we had killed her. Based on the concept album "Silverthorn". Songfic, Abuse.
1. Manus Dei

**A/N: Hello once again! This is a story that I am working on, while on my break from the "Smarty Heart" series, but don't you worry, I'll be beginning the final book "Fire Phoenix" with a twist at the beginning, and a twist at the end. So the entire book of "Fire Phoenix" will be quite a surprise. I'm thinking of making Fire Phoenix into a Tragedy/Angst story to finish it off, as the story will have songs to give it an opera feeling. I'm currently working on the summaries of the chapters, so they'll be done soon.**

**I'm mid-way through my summer school course and I just about finished the topic of "Romeo and Juliet". It was a really good play given by Shakespeare and I'm really excited to read another book in the next topic, Night.**

**Anyways, this story that I shall tell is based off of Kamelot's new album "Silverthorn" that was released in October 2012. It had a really good story and I decided to play it off with characters from my favorite show. Let us begin, shall we? Next chapter will be up soon!**

* * *

You there, sitting at the counter. Come over here with your snack and sit with me and I shall talk to you. My name is Twilight Sparkle, and you can probably see by the crown I wear, is that I am the princess and element of Magic. But that is not of importance right now, why I had pulled you from your business is to tell you a story of something that had happened in my family.

Now, this is a story. And there are no stories that no one wants to hear, but there are stories that no one wants to tell. And finally then there are stories that haunt you until you finally have confessed, but there isn't no story like this one. No matter how cold and heartless such illumination can be, it can be quite a haunt that spreads through family generations, and this one is a tragedy in my family.

This is something that had happened in my life when I was still a little filly and even now, the events I witnessed still frightens me to this day. But now, I must step into the light of confession and tell of my tale to free myself from its haunting… be that it might the very destruction of my life when I tell you this. It is no fictional tale; it is something that has happened to me. And even now I can still hear that sound of my mother's cello that played over and over.

My big brother Shining Armor had moved on from the incident and most likely forgot about our sister Nova, but he very much soon betrayed me and framed me for the death of one of the friends that I had made, throwing me out of Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns by the headmaster, but thankfully Princess Celestia believed I would never do such a thing and placed me back into the school. Thank Celestia.

How tragic and tortuous this story is, that had happened in my family so long ago on the summer days. Before I entered Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, before I moved to Ponyville, before I became a princess… This is me and Shining Armor's legacy of how this guilt still haunts us to this very day and the next years to come…

_Give me a sign…_

_Sing the words of innocence and broken pride…_

_Make my conclusions fail…_

_Send me a sign…_

_Heal this broken melody…_

_Cause each day…_

…_A dying hell…_

* * *

_I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or Kamelot! If I did, I wouldn't be writing this!_


	2. Sacrimony (Angel Of Afterlife)

**A/N: Next chapter is up! Nothing else to say but to notify you all that "Fire Phoenix", the third and final book of the Smarty Heart series shall be uploaded soon later this July.**

* * *

**ACT I**

* * *

It was yet again, another summer. But it was the summer of the wild Pegasus migration to which the Pegasus tribes from outside Equestria would fly above the skies of Equestria to migrate to the Warm South where Saddle Arabia and Shoreway is. Most of the ponies in Canterlot were much more snobbish that day and would host various dinner parties and dances to classical music composed of cellos and double basses, including piano, violas and the infamous violin.

Our mother Velvet enjoyed playing the cello while our father Night Light worked hard and well in the business of being an astronomer at the Canterlot Observatory Hall. Our family were really wealthy, but not being greedy over the money we had, we would help the poor that lay around Canterlot, including that poor beggar Earth pony named "Stinky Sacks". He would live in a poorly-built house around our area of Canterlot we resided at. The Roseflower Fields and his home were on the very edge of the area where he just lived alone, refusing to go into a homeless shelter.

Feeling bad for him, my big brother Shining Armor and father Night Light approached him and invited him to dinner at our place which he gladly accepted. Stinky was quite nice for a beggar, and that night we have ate dinner that had consisted of mashed potatoes, celery and tomatoes. But not only was Stinky Sacks a gentleman when compared to other snobbish ponies, he also foretold that something bad would happen to our family really soon. Our mother told him that her family would take his word on the prediction and most of us ate in silence, including my little sister Nova.

Nova was born three years after me, and she was a timid, but brave pony with a white coat and a black mane. She was never afraid of the slightest thing that would try to scare her and she would be in the attic upstairs a lot, playing the cello. Velvet had quite a bit of knowledge on how to play the cello, and taught our sister to play wonderfully. Next few days after, Nova would be able to play a gentle, smooth song in the home to place a smile upon our father's face. He was proud to see that his own daughter would get the ability to play a cello at such a young age.

During the one year after I had become Princess Celestia's student at my filly age, I have gone with my parents to Canterlot Elementary to see Nova play the cello for the entire school of fillies my age at the time. It was an annual talent show that occasionally started in the school around the fall. But the last time I was in a talent show, I was trying to read a nice poem I made for Princess Celestia who was in the audience watching me. But the school-mates of mine began laughing at me because my voice was really nervous and I had run off the stage, sobbing. Luckily, since my big brother was there, he told the fillies teasing me to leave me alone before taking me to see Princess Celestia who was happy to see me.

When it was Nova's turn to perform on stage, me and my parents clapped our hooves and cheered for Nova as she trotted on stage and took out her cello and bow she held. The notes started low, but grew in size to sound very dramatic. Everypony just sat there and listened to the music that was played, and it was a piece of music that Nova had written, but it would be forever burned in my mind that song on the cello… because it was the sign of guilt that haunted me and my brother Shining Armor, but I shall tell you that later on.

When the song had finished, all of the ponies were clapping and cheering, even whistling. This was also the night that Nova got her cutie mark as a cello. Velvet and Night Light were really happy to see my younger sister getting her cutie mark early and decided to enroll her in a family job of playing the cello for us at parties that they hosted. It was wonderful, everypony that came to our place for the parties had loads of music that Nova had created and composed.

That's pretty much the history on my little sister Nova. Well… before her accidental death, but I'm sure that you want to know how she had died. It wasn't by herself on accident… it was me and Shining by accident. I still have that picture in my mind of her, and use her as comfort even though she isn't really there.

* * *

It was in the days of the summer a year after I had been enrolled as Princess Celestia's student. The clouds had been rolling in the sky and it seemed almost clear as well. Me and Shining were flying a kite that was shaped of a white swan out on the roof of our home. Our father Night Light was busy downstairs in the living room where he was talking to some of his co-workers from the Astronomy Hall of Canterlot University. Our mother Velvet was in the attic with Nova teaching her some advanced abilities at playing the cello. Or so Nova was…

We could hear the cello playing through the attic window and the sound of hooves were coming up and we thought it was our dad coming up to inform us of something. But instead we end up seeing Nova and it almost me to let go of the kite, but luckily I had a grip on it with my teeth. She trotted up closer and seemed to be eyeing the swan kite. But knowing she was still little, we wouldn't want to give it to her.

"Hey you guys! That swan is really interesting! Can I fly it?" Nova asked in her kind voice. Shining Armor just chuckled a bit and said "Nova, you're still a bit too young to be flying kites, we wouldn't want you to fly off into the sky now, wouldn't we? Even with those migrating Pegasi, it's really dangerous." Nova's ears were lowered and she said "Come on! You two have got to let me fly one! I haven't done one and I really need a break from all that cello-playing for an hour."

"When you're older, Nova. Give it one more year." I said, still holding onto the kite with my teeth. Nova finally decided to pull what she did best… her puppy dog eyes. It was something that just couldn't be resisted by me, my brother or my parents. Knowing how adorable that look was, we just surrendered and said "Alright, but you can only hold the kite for a short time." In victory, Nova jumped up and down, taking the kite with her mouth and holding onto it, being careful not to let go.

Well… we were so wrong that she would be safe…

The first 45 seconds with the kite were just fine and dandy in the soft wind, but after that the wind started to blow a little faster, and noticing this. Shining had turned to the sky and saw that it was the migrating Pegasi creating that strong current wind from the flapping of their wings as groups in the sky. "The wind's blowing harder, Nova! We've all got to get inside!" I shouted to Nova, as she continued to fly that swan kite.

Nova was trotting up closer to me and Shining Armor with the swan kite in her mouth as she passed it. The flying kite landed in Shining's mouth as he held onto the string. And the strong gusts of wind blew in the storm clouds because of those pegasi, and strong bursts of wind that made us fall backwards slightly. Shining was wrapping up the swan kite while the bursts of wind came at us, and parts of the string for the kite were tied together as Shining tried to get it unknotted. The next part was horrifying and forever traumatized us…

A large burst of wind came at Shining and he trotted backwards, bumping into Nova in the process and resulting her being hit in the face and with a flip over the railing of the roof, she began her fall. I had gasped and looked to see her flying down from the rooftop and towards the ground slowly as my heartbeats could only be heard at this point. My sister had hit the grass below beside our house… and she wasn't moving…

Nova… was dead.

I could be softly heard sobbing at this rate when my heartbeats could still be heard and tears were running down Shining's face. A huge tragedy had happened that we caused, but we couldn't tell our parents that it was us that killed Nova, because if we did… they would probably disown us and throw us out of our own home.

Night Light and Velvet came up to the roof at this point as the wind died down and they saw us sobbing and their looks were quite curious and looked questioned. Our father just trotted up to me and bent down and asked "What's happened up here Twilight?" With a sob, I move my hoof to the railing and both my mother and father took a peek at the body of Nova that lay there.

Velvet was howling with sobs when we both told her and our father that Nova was blown back by the strong winds and fell off to her death. Our father was in much sorrow and the new few hours after, Shining tried to get him to eat dinner that our mom made, but he just wouldn't budge… our father just sat on the couch, looking sad and had tears in his eyes. He had been forced to bring Nova's body into her room and lay her on the bed. The look on Nova's face from the fall was a shocked face as if she had been softly screaming and not wanting to see it, our father gently closed her eyes and mouth and left the room, putting Velvet into more tears.

Our mother had never been this upset before and even dad was trying to comfort her that night in bed, but she was way too sad and nothing was working to stop the crying. My room was a hallway down and the crying was muffled. I just sat there on my bed with Shining Armor, looking extremely guilty of what we had done. Funeral notices had been issued to our family members and we would be forced to go to that funeral as our mom would end up playing the cello there.

Shining Armor turned to me and told me that we should keep the true death of our sister a secret from our parents through a lie and to only swear to keep the truth between me and him. We had also sworn to Celestia, asking to protect our secret. But this was not one simple asking, for the one protection to keep the secret safe; we swore it to her in one thing…

Veritas.

* * *

_A passing life each day a carving on the wall_

_It's like a night without awakening_

_The truth is lost and maybe never to be found_

_Like the shadows of my pantomime_

_When all the world is gathered for the final feast_

_Will there be someone to believe in me?_

_Voices echoing in my distorted mind_

_Is this for real or just a dream?_

_Sing for me angel of afterlife calming me down_

_Chaos inside my nebula_

_And make the wrong turn to right in a celestial light_

_Forgive my sacrimony_

_Tell me what they say that I'm supposed to know_

_Tell me every little detail_

_Make truth appear for me as distant memories_

_Like pictures on a silver screen_

_It all becomes clear_

_The truth will appear_

_Forever a debt for you and me_

_Sing for me angel of afterlife calming me down_

_Chaos inside my nebula_

_And make the wrong turn to right in a celestial light_

_Forgive my sacrimony_

_And now leave me alone_

_Erase my memory_

_Don't want to hear, don't want to see_

_Don't want to think about the lie that follows me_

_All becomes clear_

_But no one will hear my testimony_

_I am your angel of afterlife calming you down_

_Silence inside your nebula_

_And when the wrong turns to right in a celestial light_

_I'll be your testimony_

_Sing for me angel of afterlife calming me down_

_Chaos inside my nebula_

_And make the wrong turn to right in a celestial light_

_Forgive my sacrimony_

* * *

_I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or Kamelot! If I did, I wouldn't be writing this!_


	3. Ashes To Ashes

**A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone, but you know how writing my other stories and summer school business can be. But I can tell you that Act II of the story will take a dark turn in Angst and the next chapter will be full of angst, but I won't give it away.**

* * *

The sky was deep grey and rainfall came down slowly from the clouds the Weather Pegasi had placed as part of their own duty. It was the day of the funeral for our sister, Nova. We again, would be forced to see her lifeless pale body upon the arrival of the funeral home to bid a farewell to our sister forever… or possibly permanently until death came upon us.

The carriage was slow and the sound of the rain hitting against the glass were the sound that both me and Shining had heard, minus the soft sobs of our mother Velvet who had Nova's cello below her hooves when sitting there across from us. Our father Night Light seemed to look quite saddened, as if he wanted to cry, but somehow he just could not have the strength to do so anymore. The death of anypony could affect every member of a family, and it affected this one.

The carriage came to a stop and we both turned to see a huge building that was sort of like a mix between a guards' office and a castle. The funeral home… Our grandmother Twinkle Sparkle was standing at the doorway with a large umbrella above her that could cover us from the wet rain. Once again, when she opened the carriage door to assist us to the funeral home, her eyes seemed red from the tragedy that would come upon one of her family member brought upon after a prediction said by the beggar earth pony Stinky Sacks.

"Come on now Twilight and Shining, we- we've got to bid Nova goodbye. But she'll be watching us above in Pony Paradise, with Fausticorn." Our grandmother was saying as we slowly edged off of the seats and carefully taking off our steps off the carriage with her.

Our parents said that they'll come after us when Grandma Twinkle brought us into the funeral home. I looked nervously at the sign of the funeral home. It never lit up once to tell me what the place was, but the sound of cement beneath my hooves could be heard as I trotted next to my brother Shining, towards the entrance with dim bright lighting seen through the big creak of the open door. Me and Shining share a brief look in each other's eyes to wonder what to expect upon coming into the funeral.

We were inside the entrance hall of the building in the next few seconds and we came to looks with three other ponies. It was our Uncle Moon Light and our Aunt Comet Light. But for the third pony, it was much taller than us and I knew who that was by the look of the white coat and her horn and wings. It was Princess Celestia, a month after I had become her personal student to learn with her at the School for Gifted Unicorns.

"My faithful student, Twilight." Princess Celestia said, opening a front leg forward and offering a hug for me. I look at both my Grandma Twinkle and Shining briefly and turn back to Princess Celestia, galloping over to her and giving a friendly nuzzle to her teacher's front leg. Princess Celestia could see my emotionless face at this point to see that I was upset by the death of Nova. "There now my student Twilight, I know that the loss of your own younger sister hurts you… but I came to attend the funeral as a part of… well, helping you feel better afterwards…"

What did she mean by helping me feel better afterwards? Did she know that me and Shining accidently killed our sister and was going to send me to the moon to join Nightmare Moon for that? No… she was just too kind, she would never do such a thing to me or my brother. Even when I am her student that is number one, to replace her previous student, who I have no idea who it was or what happened to her. But what had me in mind is why she would be at the funeral. Possibly it was because she was friends with the family and had to attend because of that.

I kept by the princess as she used her magic to open the door to the room that the funeral would be taking place with the personal goodbyes and the last final look at Nova before she was going to be buried. She helped me as I had hung my head knowing that because of what I done with Shining, I had to keep it a secret from my parents. If I had released the truth to them, they would do what most parents would do to their children for doing something quite terrible or refusing to do what they were telling them… put me in the streets and disown me most likely.

The table with a coffin could be seen a distance away and the princess used her magic to levitate me with the soft warm aura up to her body, just so I could be traumatized more by the dead body of my sister sleeping there. The coat was much more pale white and her mane had been transformed from a black to a dull dark-grey. Her eyes were closed, but by the look of me. I felt like I could just trade eternity for one last look of her when she was still alive.

"From what I had heard Twilight, your sister Nova was a very brave pony and sister to you. But she's with my mother Fausticorn in Pony Paradise now. But I'm sure she'll be watching you and seeing you move forward to the other events you soon attend." Princess Celestia said from the silence when looking down upon the non-moving body of Nova.

The funeral worker in the room came along and moved his hoof onto the open casing of the casket and placed it to a shut. Sealing me and Shining away from her… Forever…

Me and the princess took our seat near the front and began watching as my various uncles, aunts, cousins and grandparents joined in the room and eyed upon the unicorn pony with white robes approaching the stand where the closed casket was, sitting there. The unicorn had hazel eyes with an orange coat and scruffy green mane, and looked out upon us as he was beginning his own speech to us among of the Sparkle family. Princess Celestia wasn't one of us, so she wouldn't be acknowledged whatsoever.

"Everypony of the Sparkle family, we're gathered here today to witness the burial of a sweet family member that was taken too soon. Our beloved Nova. Her death was untimely just like frost attacking the sweetest flower of all the fields and taking away its beauty. For Nova… deep in our hearts she'll live on. So I ask… we all ask, for Princess Celestia to give us the strength to live on…" The unicorn said, who I recognized as my Uncle Ice Dust.

As my uncle continued his speech, I kept my eye on the casket that held Nova inside and the image of her fall was coming back. My shocked expression as I saw the silent fall come from my sister who kept silent the whole time to bring a terror to me. But the realities came to me when I noticed that Princess Celestia was looking straight at me with concern in her emotions.

"My student Twilight, does something bother you?" She said, while placing a hoof onto my shoulder and continuing her look of concern with a cross of being worried about me. What this image was to me was a sign of my guilt towards the accidental death of Nova.

My uncle had finished his speech to the other family members, and it was my mother's turn to play a farewell song to Nova. But she had to make a speech about her younger daughter first, for me and her were both very special angels to her. I watch her as she trotted to the podium and had Nova's cello on her back. She was trying to hold back her tears, and that look that she had as she began her speech has never left my mind.

After her speech, one of the ponies working at the funeral home pushed a stool near her and helped Velvet take a seat with the cello in her hoof. In her other hoof was the bow that she would use to play the short song that Nova played at the talent show. But while she played, those notes would be burned into my mind, forever to hear them play as a part of my guilt. Tears were streaming down my mother's face as she played the last few notes, and the sounds of weeping could be heard behind me from my cousins. But my brother Shining Armor sitting across on the other side with my dad, I do not believe that he was crying but looked like that because we accidently killed Nova, we both had to carry the burden of shame. And we swore that we would continue to keep her real death a secret from our parents.

I couldn't take it anymore; the tears were streaming down my face from the pain of grief and guilt, the sadness brought upon our family. I jumped up off the seat and from my teacher and was galloping down the aisle and out of the room from that scene. Shining Armor wanted to go after me to help what was going on, but Night Light stopped him from doing so as I could hear for him telling Shining to give me some alone time. But the princess looked worried from the sound of it when I galloped off upset.

I galloped out of the waiting hall and to the outside of the Funeral Home, just letting the wet rain drip onto my soft mane, and taking a seat onto the porch steps of the place. A few fillies and foals could be seen playing in the rain, but nopony that I would know. A few of the older ponies, mostly the snobbish ponies could also be seen with big umbrellas above them, protecting them from the rain. Plus the usual beggar pony trying to ask for spare change, but getting none from the snobbish ponies and continuing to look sad.

I had my sad expression on my face as I looked down at the wet cement. All wet from the rain-drops that could be seen hitting the surface of the hard tiles. But besides the sound of rain and the faint sound of fillies and foals playing in the rain from not too far, the sound of two small hooves could be heard trotting forward to me.

"Well now… if it isn't Twilight Sparkle." The female voice could be heard as I moved my head upward to see that it was one of the bullies from my public school before I had become Princess Celestia's student. It was Dawn Glow, the unicorn pony with her pegasus friend Feather Fly. I just turned and moved my head away from her, just wanting to be left alone from her.

"So… you became the princess' student, have you? Well, that was all by a lucky chance and I believe that I should rightfully be her student and not you Twilight!" Dawn said with quite an angered tone in her voice. But I just kept my eye off her and away from her, continuing the need to be left alone. I had absolutely no time to deal with Dawn at the moment, especially because of my guilt.

Her friend Feather finally opened one of her wings and placed it around me, forcing me to turn and look at Dawn. Now I could see what Dawn was feeling at the moment when she saw my tears falling from my eyes. "Awww, look at that. Lil' Crybaby Twilight here is upset that she can't do well at poetry just like when she made one for the princess! What are you going to do now, Twilight? Your foalsitter Princess Cadence isn't here to help you!" Dawn teased, with her and Feather laughing at me.

"Just… leave me alone Dawn!" I said quietly and trying to turn away, but her friend Feather just held me in place as Dawn placed her hoof onto my chin.

"Leave you alone? Come on Twilight, we're going to have so much fun right here and right now! I personally call that you should fight me, you coward." Dawn said with a smile and with Feather letting me go, Dawn shoved me onto the porch with her hooves and laughed. "Come on Twilight, don't be a coward and fight me. Show me a bit of that magic and I'll show you mine compared to yours."

I slowly got up and saw the crowd of fillies and foals coming to the scene and watching what was happening between me, Dawn and Feather. They were beginning to chant the words "Fight!" but if you knew me already, I wasn't really a fighter at this time until I was older when fighting Nightmare Moon, Discord, the Changelings and various others.

"No. I won't fight you Dawn!" I said, standing up and facing her with Feather standing behind me. Dawn was quite shocked to see that I wasn't going to fight her and she gave me a chuckle and gave me a noogie upon my head.

"What's the matter Twilight? Too kind to fight back?! Or are you a chicken?" Dawn shouted with a laugh as she and the others began to imitate a chicken. I just growled at her with my snout releasing angered breathes. "Oh look everypony, somepony's getting quite mad." Dawn teased with the other fillies and foals laughing. I was just about ready to pounce onto Dawn.

Her friend pushes me to the ground and the fillies and foals are laughing at me. And this is pretty much why I galloped off stage sobbing when I was trying to read a poem to Princess Celestia. Dawn stands there and laughs continuously with the others as I get up slowly. Most of the fillies at this point were calling me "Chicken" or a "weak unicorn who can't use magic to defend herself". It seemed like an endless nightmare that couldn't end.

The fillies finally gasped and looked up at the tall figure behind me to which I turned to the eerie silence and saw my teacher, Princess Celestia standing there with quite a defensive look on her face while she stared down at Dawn who looked quite surprised to see her. The sound of her trotting was heard loud and clear, minus the rain that was heard softly coming down. Dawn backed up a bit in fear of her getting a punishment from the princess.

"Leave my student alone…" Princess Celestia said with an almost cold, but disappointed tone. Dawn finally looked at her friend and gave her the signal to split and run before more trouble could come from my teacher.

Dawn took one more look at me and said "This isn't over Twilight Sparkle! I'll have that place in being the princess' student! You'll see…" And with the angered breath of Princess Celestia coming from her snout, the bully took off once again.

One filly stood by with me to help me, it was my earth pony friend Octavia Melody. A friend of mine that was quite a cello player and she knew my sister Nova and played with her together once. She offered her hoof to help me up off the ground and accepting her offer, I moved up from the wet tiles. And she ran off again to give me and my teacher some time.

"My faithful student, Twilight… are you alright?" Princess Celestia asked, seeing that I had nuzzled to my teacher for protection should Dawn come back to try and hurt me. I just let out soft sobs which my teacher had a look of sadness in her eyes. "There now my student. I'm here to help you at this point, Dawn won't be trying to replace you… so don't think that she would steal you from me when I know you are more powerful than you think."

I look up at my teacher with my tears slowly coming down and with a sniffle, I say "Wh- What do you mean I'm powerful?" Princess Celestia conjures up a tissue and gently wipes my tears, and has a gentle smile on her face.

"You are more than you will expect when you are much older, you'll have your studies to attend to… you'll have all the magic that you need to learn. And I'll be there to help teach the magic abilities and tricks to you, my student." Princess Celestia said, giving me a friendly hug as if she were another mother to me.

But what I couldn't get off my mind that Princess Celestia possibly already knew was the accidental death of our sister Nova. And I swore it in secret to my own teacher in veritas that I would not tell my parents or any other family members. My teacher ignites her horn and places me on top of her, and she was trotting me to her castle.

"I know that you cannot stand to have the strength to watch the burial of your sister, so I decided that you should come with me to my castle. Princess Cadence will be there to foal-sit you as I know that you enjoy her company." My teacher said as she used one wing to cover me from the rain.

Her castle shone as usual in the sky and a bit of an open cloud spot let in the sunshine to dry up me and the Princess. She finally ignited her horn again and opened the castle doors into her place where Princess Cadence would cheer me up. But what I could never get off my mind would be the haunting cello song and that image of Nova's fall.

* * *

_Ravished from our paradise_

_A crack in the mirror, I know who's to blame_

_So full of life, but paralyzed_

_Etched on my iris, but I try not to think of it all_

_We swore to God in veritas_

_And burned our skin like it burned our souls_

_One dealt with grief by causing pain_

_She hid behind maple and built her own fortress of sound_

_Hear this melody, almost forgotten_

_I've been waiting a lifetime to show you_

_You're returning to Heaven like dust to dust_

_Been waiting forever to witness your fading_

_Like ashes to ashes_

_Forbidden dance on fragile skin_

_Why do you shine as I suffer in pain?_

_The greatest scars remain within_

_Leaving you now with a heart black as cardinal sin_

_Fear this melody, almost forgotten_

_I've been waiting a lifetime to show you_

_You're returning to Heaven like dust to dust_

_Been waiting forever to witness your fading_

_Like ashes to ashes_

_I've been waiting a lifetime to show you_

_Been waiting too long_

_I've been waiting a lifetime to show you_

_You're returning to Heaven like dust to dust_

_I've been waiting forever to witness your fading_

_Like ashes to ashes_

_I've been waiting a lifetime to show you_

_You're returning to Heaven like dust to dust_

_I've been waiting forever to witness your fading_

_Like ashes to ashes_

* * *

_I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or Kamelot, therefore I do not own the rights to them. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this!_


	4. Torn

**A/N: I was originally going to change this story to an M rating, but kept it at a T rating for now. So feel free to tell me if I should change it to an M rating just in case.**

* * *

The funeral had come and went by, like the gentle silent winds that were not heard. I could not bear myself to witness the burial of my own little sister, so Princess Celestia was kind enough to bring me to her castle to be foal-sitted by her niece Cadence. Because it was rainy outside until after the funeral had started and gone by, me and Cadence would sit inside the castle in the area, and talk about the situation. Cadence knew that I was still too little to understand, and she ensured me that Nova was a beautiful young filly of the Sparkle family and will be watching me from below with the other previous alicorns in Pony Paradise.

My poor brother Shining Armor had been forced with his own eyes to watch the sadness around him as Nova was being buried underneath the ground with the point of no return or seeing her pale body ever again. Sealed away from us too soon. I had come home that night and found Shining Armor looking incredibly pale from what he saw and the squeak of his opening door had turned his head to the left to see me trotting into the room.

My eyes could see the fear in his eyes; it was the very fear of releasing the truth to their own family and the consequences that would happen. The sound of soft carpet as I trotted towards Shining, and hopped onto his cold bed with my two back hooves helping me up. I took a look at my brother and I swear that I could hear him softly murmur something to himself. I moved closer to my big brother, his hooves were right on his face.

"Oh Celestia… what have we done?"

The voice of sadness had departed from his shaking voice from the experience that would be enough to traumatize him deeply for as long as he lived. But he wasn't the only one, I too had the image of Nova's death stuck within my head and I could not get it out no matter how hard I tried to think about something else besides Nova.

It was also really quiet in the house, our mother wasn't crying anymore and our father seemed quite silent along with her. It was only the sound of my brother's breathing that was interrupting the silence in the room. The eerie sound that had filled my ears.

"Twilight… can you and I both promise something…" Shining asked, his face looking down to the soft carpet. I looked at him and said "What's the promise?" I asked with curiosity in the sound of my voice and looking at him blankly with a somewhat saddened emotion that crossed my face. Shining turned his head toward me and placed his hoof onto my shoulder and said "We have to both swear for that as long as we live… we shall not EVER reveal the truth to our family. Should one of us confess… we would pay the unexpected towards us both."

I began to think about this, us swearing to never reveal the truth via both Celestia and veritas to our family members. That would really much mean that the images of her death and that of the funeral would haunt us even in our later days in age. I finally looked into my brother's sad eyes and gave him a look of saying that I would keep it secret with him to have the mark of veritas put inside me, including him. "Alright then Twiley… then the truth is made of iron and sealed… with our pain for as long as we should ever live. We shall not soil our name."

* * *

Our family itself had changed after the death of our younger sister, with me continuing to be Princess Celestia's number one student at the School for Gifted Unicorns. On the side, I was also one to write song lyrics though it wouldn't be my talent because Magic already was my talent anyway. My brother Shining Armor continued to train with the Royal Guard of the Canterlot Castle, learning how to defend against attacks from the changelings or whatever might come. Our mother Velvet sat quietly upstairs in the attic, playing her cello Silverthorn softly and quietly.

The cello Silverthorn was upstairs a lot and was known for having its own handle on the bow to be made completely of diamonds. If my friend Rarity knew about it, she'd totally want to have it in her room. But Silverthorn however was a family relic that had been passed down from many generations in my own family and still pristine as of today, as not to lose its touch. We had it in our home now and it was in the attic, away from the eyes of greedy snobbish ponies who would want it for themselves.

Our father seemed to be growing quite aggressive since the death of Nova and it seemed extremely easy to get our father upset, whether it was a bad mark on a test or a fight occurring on the school grounds that was caused by ourselves. But me and Shining would never do such a thing; we were both really good-hearted and could not bring ourselves to be bullies. On times when we both had dinner, he would sound quite angry about it when calling us down when it was ready.

It was the summer days at its end when Night Light had changed from a happy, joyful father to a somewhat, almost always angry dad. The change came so drastically, that I always kept my mouth quiet when around my father as I didn't want to set him off just like with one incident that occurred between my brother and him.

A Friday night and I was upstairs in another room of the attic, just practicing a magic spell as part of my homework given to me by my mentor, Princess Celestia. I read carefully in the book on how to perform it so I could try and move the small ball from the table onto the tall shelf in the room. I put my eyes off of the book and focused my eyes onto the ball on the same table as the book was placed on. I carefully lit up my horn and the magical aura began to appear on the ball.

The sounds of yelling downstairs were softly heard below me, but were muffled. I could recognize that it was my father Night Light and my brother Shining Armor shouting, but I placed my ear straight onto the wooden planks, to hear much better on what both Shining and Dad were arguing about.

"I can't believe it though Shining! I know that this place at the Canterlot Guard is what you really want, but look at your grades in both English and Math! They're low as a mule! Low! And you would think that the guard would accept you for that, huh?!" My dad's voice shouted, and I not being able to see what was going on down there.

"Dad! Come on, this is really important for me to focus primarily on the Athletics as it can really help me enroll into the Royal Guard." My brother could be shouting, but rather more calmly.

The sound of hooves that were most likely my dad could be heard trotting in the room and I heard him say "Well, does that explain why when I saw your report card, I noticed that you were getting C's in both the courses that I had just mentioned? Come on Shining, you can do quite better than that! Why else would you think that I was in the same situation you were in when younger just like you!?"

"But dad-"

"No buts, Shining Armor! I think you just need to cut some slack and become a real unicorn stallion just like me! Nopony at the Canterlot Royal Guard is going to accept you for such low marks in the courses that even your sister Twilight are taking! She's doing really good in them at Princess Celestia's school, and you… Well… you have marks that are decreasing!" My father shouted, interrupting my big brother.

"Will you just-"

Those were the words that I heard come out as the sounds of trotting were heard once again, finally there was the sound of somepony landing on a bed and there came the forceful sounds of anger that I've never heard come from my father. Night Light was literally tanning Shining's hide… spanking him on the plot!

My mother could be seen coming into the attic and she seemed rather upset to hear the yelling downstairs and the spanking heard. Both me and Velvet just looked each other in the eyes with a look of fright from my own mother as she trotted to the Silverthorn cello. The spanking grew silent and the last thing I heard from my father was "From now on, I shall make the rules for you until you get your grades higher up in those courses! It's no wonder Nova died." And the door could be heard slamming after that.

There was nothing else after that. Nothing but silence filled the room, but I'm also surprised that Shining never made a sound while getting his hide tanned by our dad. I'm guessing it was because he was training to be in the Canterlot Royal Guard, he had to show bravery when it came to situations like this or the guard would render him as a coward just like the other rookies.

The sound of Silverthorn could be heard playing once again by my own mother , but it was completely different from the happy practicing music that she used to teach Nova with, it was the song… the one played at both Nova's talent show and the funeral. She was playing it whenever our dad had become angry towards me or Shining Armor.

While our mother played, I took my time to tiptoe carefully down the attic stairs to the second floor of our house. Dad had gone back downstairs again, so the coast was clear. I carefully trotted quietly to my brother's door, trying not to make a single sound from my hooves. I pressed my left hoof onto Shining's door and gave it a soft push to take a peek inside to see what happened.

Shining was sitting right onto his bed, his head turned down and away at the direction of the closed window on a clear day like that. I could tell by that look that he seemed really upset and betrayed by his father after that incident, so I decided to leave him alone for now. My dad could probably tan my hide as well if I had gone into Shining's room and talked to him, considering how he was nowadays.

The night was much quieter than of that afternoon, I had finished my homework that I had to practice for. Dinner at the table was served, but neither me, my brother or parents could speak. We just ate in silence from the mashed potatoes and salad they were placed onto our plates.

I was currently thinking ideas of writing lyrics for a song directed to my sister Nova. I had the paper on my desk upstairs in my room with ink and a few quills. Only the title had been written with my name below the name of the song.

The song figured out on the same night that my brother Shining Armor had run away from our home, and off to the Canterlot Royal Guard. My parents were devastated than of ever before, as if they were slowly losing their own family. My dad was no longer almost angry all the time; he had changed yet again to becoming depressed and feeling guilt for tanning Shining's hide. He was beginning to feel torn just like what happened with Nova.

My mother was more devastated and would continue to play the song from Nova's funeral day by day to interrupt the sad silence that had filled the house. The tune that played just to continue the haunting of my guilt…

I trotted upstairs onto the roof of my own home where I had experienced Nova's fall and let the soft cold wind blow across my face. Nothing had changed, the roof continued to look the same after the tragedy, but I really wished that I could see Nova again… even one last time to get this guilt out of me.

"Twilight?"

I turn around from the look of the balcony and see my little sister Nova standing there with the innocent smile that she had over the years she had lived. Happy tears came flowing from my own eyes, it was her. I literally open my arms and she comes running towards me and we both share a hug. But I was actually hallucinating for those moments as I was hugging myself. But it gave me a bit of words to me as a message of that hallucination.

The very words to start the song I writing for her…

* * *

_Like a pendant on the neck of a queen_

_Ten thousand scars, an embrace of the stone_

_As we dance on a steady canopy_

_Accuse me, fool me_

_Take all my pain away_

_My friend_

_Singing my final song of honor_

_Betrayed, but still_

_I never came around to open my mind_

_I was torn by the storms in my head_

_Like a victim of fate, born to regret_

_Still denied by the spirits of Hell_

_A call to repent 'til the visions still stand in silence_

_Like a shadow_

_Like a martyr that is nowhere to be seen_

_Ten thousand stars, I have prayed for "The Calm"_

_As we drift on this never-ending sea_

_Clear me, keep me_

_Take all my pain away_

_My friend_

_Singing my final song of glory_

_Betrayed, but still_

_I finally came around and opened my eyes_

_I was torn by the storms in my head_

_Like a victim of fate, born to regret_

_Still denied by the spirits of Hell_

_A call to repent 'til the visions still stand in silence_

_Like a shadow_

_Like a shadow_

_Torn by the thorns in my head_

_Like a victim of violence_

_A call to repent_

_Denied by the spirits of Heaven_

_Take me up again to the music of dawn_

_I was torn by the storms in my head_

_Like a victim of fate, born to regret_

_Still denied by the spirits of Hell_

_A call to repent 'til the visions still stand_

_Like a shadow_

* * *

_I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or Kamelot! If I did, I wouldn't be writing this!_


	5. Song For Nova

_There's a shadow in the cold white light of day_

_I'll hope that someday you'll forgive and set me free_

_While standing the pale white light, Nova is lost_

_I wrote a letter to the angels to follow me into the light again_

_Underneath, the velvet letters of my heart_

_Always will remind me that I'm hurt and sad_

_I'm sorry, but I can't stop the bleeding_

_Crying, and it's all because of you_

_One look in the mirror to see_

_What's real and fake, Nova_

_There's a princess captured in a wooden frame_

_I'd trade eternity for one last look at you_

_Not playing by the rules, we played the game of loss_

_I'll keep on writing to the angels, so you're safe 'til the moment we meet again_

_Underneath the makeup, the scars that sear my heart_

_Unspeakable reminder that I'm hurt and sad_

_I'm sorry, but I can't stop the bleeding_

_Crying, and it's all because of you_

_One look in the mirror to see_

_What's real and fake, Nova_

_I'm sorry, but I can't stop the bleeding_

_Crying, and it's all because of you_

_One look in the mirror to see_

_What's real and fake, Nova_

_One look in the mirror to see_

_What's real and fake, Nova_

* * *

**END OF ACT I**

* * *

_I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or Kamelot! If I did, I wouldn't be writing this!_


End file.
